The return of the Super girls
by ellieand
Summary: based on the Super Girls episode .When the boys get kidnapped the girls save them, which ends up getting them attention. They enjoy being the  center of attention so they start solving other crimes in the city .When they get known as the city's hero's  a group of bank robbers come up with a plan to try and eliminate them.
1. Chapter 1

(I do not own the rights to any character's. )

Alvin came sliding down the banister jumping to his feet landing in front of his two brothers .They look at him while Simon shakes his head . The boys adopted father looks down at him with his arms crossed .

"Alvin be careful I don't need a trip to the emergency room this week",He says ,stomping his foot and looking down at him .

"Relax Dave you really need a vacation ,perhaps a trip to the beach to look at beautiful girls might cheer you up",Alvin smiles getting a huge grin of his face .

"Nice try Alvin ",Dave responds to his comment rolling his eyes before looking back down at him "go get in the car fellas I need to go see my record producer and something is telling me I shouldn't leave you here all day by yourself ."

"Come on Dave you don't need to drag us along .I am capable of handling these two ",Alvin nods his head back at his brothers .

"Don't leave us here with him Dave .We won't be alive when you get back ",Theodore says trying to hide back behind his brother Simon .

"May I remind you last time you left him in charge about the fire in the kitchen "Simon says looking up at his dad . Theodore hiding behind him .

Alvin chuckles "that was just a little accident ",He smiles before eyeing oddly at his brother.

"Boys,go get in the car I will be out in a minute, ok " Dave says opening the closet door ,removing a bag looking inside it as the boys walk out to he car .

Alvin signs "imagine him not trusting us to be alone .Whatever would give him that idea "

"Maybe that would be you ",Simon says opening car door as his two brother's clime in next to him .A loud banding noise get their attention ,causing them to look up into the front seat .

"Hey ,what are you doing in our dad's car? ",Alvin says ,his eyes staring in shock at the tall thin, man wearing a mask and full body suit with gray tennis shoes staring at him as the car starts .The man's green eyes stare directly at Alvin .Simon's first reaction was to grab Theodore and jump out of the car but , Alvin climbed over into the front seat and before he could react ,the car backed out of the driveway .He grabbed Theodore holding him with both arms around his back . Dave comes running out into the driveway trying to chase the car .

"Hey ,come back my son's are in that car ",Dave screams getting the attention of the girls who are in the Treehouse .They run out onto the balcony seeing what just happened .They jump inside for only a minute and come back wearing their super hero costumes along with the super boots .They take off through the air chasing the car .Dave is now in the street screaming for his sons as he watches the girls take off after them ."Girls get back here "Dave yells at them his cell phone already in hand .

Jeanette goes flying right in front of the car holding out both hands trying to stop the car but it only serves around her ."We have to stop them before they get away with the boys ",Jeanette yells back at her two sisters .

The three girls fly through the air chasing the car .Brittany gets to the driver's side door where she saw Alvin struggling to grab the wheel she grabs the door trying distract the driver .He rolls down the window,pushing her off the car she rolls on the ground before standing up regaining her flying power .

Jeanette climes on the front of the car trying to block the man's view standing on the hood blocking the windshield the car starts serving in all directions all over the road .

"Get off my window you brat ",The man yells from inside the car .He tries to knock Jeanette off the front of the car .She flies off the car hitting the ground .

Eleanor flies in front of the car ,grabbing a spike strip ,throwing it under the car's wheels .The cars wheels start to go flat causing, the car spin out of control hitting a pole.

The three girls rush to the car getting the door open .The driver hits his head on the steering wheel as Jeanette gets the door open .Smoke pouring out from the top of the car under the hood .

"Are you guys alright? ",She looks in concern at the boys her face full of fear .

"We are alright Jeanette ",Simon says still hugging Theodore glancing up at her .

The man starts to stir and his eyes to start to open he is rubbing his head as the police cars come up behind them and Dave rushes to the car . He opens the back door looking with fear in his eyes at the kids as the man is cuffed and taken in custody .

"Are you kids ok?",He grabs his sons into hug .

"We are fine Dave ",Theodore responds returning his dad's hug as they began walking away a group of reporters show up .They begin asking questions .

"Did you really save these boys from being kidnapped ",A kind of chubby man in a gray suit and tie asked putting a camera and microphone toward Brittany . She looks at her sisters, than back at Alvin and his brother before answering him .She smiles getting a huge grin .

"Well ,yes we saved them from being kidnapped .It was nothing really ",Brittany put her arms around her sisters as people started snapping pictures.

"Great saved by a bunch of girls and now everyone has to know we weren't being kidnapped, he was trying to steal the car they hardly did anything ", Alvin responds to his brothers getting angry and embarrassed all at the same time ."Of course Brittany takes the credit .Could this get any worse ?"

"Don't worry Alvin ,by tomorrow some kid will embarrass themselves ,even worse and this will all be forgotten ",Simon says hearing his brother turning the situation into a bunch of drama .

"I am not embarrassed to be saved by a girl ",Theodore ,adds smiling

"Of course you're not Theodore " Alvin says rolling his eyes ."until tomorrow when we get to school and everyone will be reminding us how Brittany and her sisters saved us"

"Come on Alvin is it really that bad ",Simon says ,walking back towards the house .

"It's worse than that bad .How could Brittany do this to us ",Alvin walks with this brothers turning into the gate back to the house as Dave is straightening things out with the cops .

"Don't worry by tomorrow everyone will have forgotten all about this so your over reacting as usual,"Simon says they go inside the house .

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school

"Gee Brittany everyone in the school is talking about how you saved the Chipmunks "A tall young blond haired girl wearing a short pink dress and glasses named Cassie looks down at the female Chipette who is no bigger than her knee cap with her blue eyes .She is carrying two books in her arms .

"Well ,it just kind of happened ,it wasn't really planned or anything ",Brittany says walking beside her .

"Are you kidding me Brittany .You and your sisters are like hero's ",Another girl named Jill came walking up behind them with short brown hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon . She was wearing red flats,blue jeans and a red tee shirt .She is much shorter than Cassie ,but still much taller than Brittany . "I wish I was brave enough to do what you did . I bet the town would be much safer if you and your sisters were protecting it ."Jill begins to laugh.

Brittany's mind goes into thought as her two sisters come walking down the hallway behind her .

Eleanor began shaking her shoulders after a few minutes "earth to Brittany are you coming back on the ship ."Eleanor started laughing .Brittany shakes her head ,looking at them .

"Sorry girls I was just thinking "Brittany began to smile but just as she started walking someone came running by her knocking her down sending her books flying to the ground . A deep male voice is heard yelling "stop that boy he stole the money from the school bake sale ",Brittany didn't turn to see who said it ,she just turned looking at her sisters "Come on girls we have to stop him .She took off running her two sisters on her heels behind her .

Brittany runs up behind the tall heavy ,set boy wearing gray sweatpants and an orange tee shirt his greasy brown hair in a brown baseball cap . She jumps up grabbing onto his neck ,her feet kicking but she hardly matters to the boy since she was only able to hang on his neck .Her two sister running behind them .The boy quickly throws Brittany to the ground and she goes falling into a locker .

Her two sisters grab a rope each holding one end, causing the boy to trip and drop the box he was holding .They pick up the box walking back handing it to their teacher, Miss Smith who now has the classroom door open and everyone is watching including the Chipmunks .The girls run to their sister .

"Are you alright Brittany? ",Jeanette says helping her to her feet .

"I am fine Jeanette ",She says standing up .Jill and Cassie come walk up behind them .They have huge smiles

"Brittany you and your sisters are the envy of every girls in this school .We could never do what you just did .",Cassie smiles snapping a picture with her phone .

"We need to put that in the school paper ",Jill smiles jumping up and down .

"Well, I ",Brittany began clearing her throat before smiling .As Alvin comes walking up behind her .

"Brittany are you starting a new career ",Alvin says smartly walking up behind her .

"Shut up Alvin ",Brittany responds back smartly .Alvin's two brothers walk behind them .

"I wish you would be more careful you could have gotten hurt ",Theodore adds in his soft toned voice .

"Don't worry Theo we can handle it just fine ",Eleanor says smiling over at Theodore.

"That's right the big tough girls can handle it themselves ",Alvin says getting angry deep down he was worried the girls might hurt ,especially Brittany but instead of saying it he snapped out at them he didn't like watching Brittany get slammed into that locker it had scared him .

"What business of it is yours Alvin .We can take care of ourselves ",Brittany snaps back at him shouting in angry tone .

"Well ,don't call us when you fall and get a boo boo",Alvin snaps back at her in the same toned voice

"Don't worry ,no one is going to call you ,not even for a date ",Brittany snaps back walking past the boys her two sisters following her .

"Do you two ever stop fighting ", Simon adds, shaking his head in disbelief .He was trying not get involved ,but deep down he was worried about the girl's safety especially Jeanette . He was hoping they will shake off this thought of being super hero's but he didn't want to be the one to say so .

"Those girls are asking for trouble and when they get in over their heads I will not be the ones to get them out of it "Alvin looks back at his brother before walking toward the exit of the school his brothers following him.

As the girls get home from school they go up into the tree house and sit down at the table .

"Can you believe Alvin he can be such a jerk sometimes ",Brittany said crossing her arms .

"Boys can be such creeps it's just how they are ",Eleanor added in slamming her books onto the table .

"I don't know Simon can be kind of sweet at times ",Jeanette says blushing smiling a little with a shy look on her face

"Jeanette ",Both Eleanor and Brittany shout looking at her .

"Sorry, but he can ",Jeanette just shrugs closing her mouth as ,if not to saying anything that might upset her sisters .

"We can fight crime just as good as they can .Wasn't it great when everyone thought we were hero's ",Brittany says with a huge smile .

"Yeah,we knocked out two bad guys in two days ",Eleanor adds with a huge grin ."think of what we could do in a week ."

"Well ,we never had our pictures in the school newspaper before ",Jeanette smiles getting as excited as her sisters .

"This has to be the best thing that has ever happen to us ",Brittany says almost jumping put of her chair .

"Yeah ",her two sister say jumping up giving each other high fives at the same time .

"So we are all in agreement we are going to start cleaning up this city one criminal at a time ",Brittany says giggling .

"I pity anyone who tries to commit crime with us around ",Eleanor giggles along with her sisters ."the super girls are here to put all the criminals in this city behind bars .

"Well ,I guess it would give me the opportunity to invent some new crime fighting gadgets .",Jeanette adds in starting to check through a book she got from the library .

"Those boys will never be able to doubt us again once we start proving ourselves it's going to be the greatest time ever .",Brittany smiles with a huge grin on her face .The girls just burst out giggling with excitement about their new idea .

(To be continued )


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later

A panel is cut from the ceiling of the jewelry store and falls to the ground .The three girl's heads pop out right as the piece hits the ground .Three men who were trying to rob the jewelry store look up toward the ceiling right before the three girls jump to the ground in front of them Eleanor is standing in front of her two sisters on her heels behind her .One of the men holding a large bag with jewelry they had just stolen inside.

"Put that jewelry back or suffer the consequences ",Eleanor says both her arms crossed.

"Don't make us have to get angry ",Brittany adds standing right behind Eleanor ."Trust us ,we are the last ones you want to be messing with "

A man dressed in a mask wearing a gray shirt and brown pants medium build looked at Eleanor and Brittany laughing as two men also wearing masks stood behind him about his height ."Well ,what cute little girls or are you an animals "He pulls out a gun shooting toward Eleanor .She jumps out of the way as the bullet hits the ground .

"We are not little girl's "Brittany's face starts getting more angry at the comment the man had just made to her plus the fact he tried to shoot at her sister "We are not animals either "

"Well whom ever you are, you need to get lost ",The man says to Brittany

Brittany tries to side kick the man, but he moves and she hits the ground .Jeanette pulls out a gun that shoots out a sting with an arrow on it ,but ends ,up shooting forward hitting the ground missing them as they move toward the door .As Brittany stands up .

"Sorry girls we don't have time for tea ",The man says ,laughing looking back at them .He points the gun toward Jeanette but Brittany jumps up kicking the gun out of his hand .As it hits the ground one of the other men pick it up and start shooting at the girls .They easily using twist and turn moves are able to fly through the air out of the way of the bullets .

Brittany is now standing in front of her sisters "give it up you're no match for us "She jumps forward ,trying to kick the gun out of the man's hand again but he grabs her by the foot tossing her aside .She hits the ground, rolling before standing back up .Eleanor tries to trip one of the men ,but she gets kicked to the side .She rolls out the way as another bullet is fired toward her which was lucky for her because it just missed her head . The bullet leaving a hole in the ground where she once laid .The girls are flying around in all directions trying to escape the bullets being shoot out by the gun before Jeanette shoots an arrow out of her arm band that sends smoke filling the air the men start coughing she finally gets control of her gun and shoots it again this time rapping the robbers together they fall down tied together onto the ground . The girls hear police cars approaching as the men begin struggling to try and free themselves .The girls high five each other .

"We did it.I told you not to mess with us .",Brittany smiled ,hugging her two sisters .They fly out of the jewelry store once again to be meet by reporters as the men are taken away by police . After they answer some questions from the reporters the girls begin walking toward home .As the men are getting into the police car they look over at the girls .

"Next week after we make bail we are going hit the fifth national bank if those girls get in the way The next time they won't be coming out alive ",The man talks to the other robber as he is pushed into the police car ,his hands cuffed behind his back .He is staring straight at the girls with a look revenge in his eyes .

Eleanor smiled with excitement on her face "could our life get any better than this "

"Well ,we did miss school but I guess it was worth it "Jeanette smiled shyly in kind of a worried tone .

"This is more educational than school Jeanette .Just think what would have happened if we weren't here .I am sure when everyone sees what we did , they will excuse us ", Brittany smiled hugging her sisters again .

"I hope you're right Brittany ",Jeanette said as the three girls began flying back towards home .

"Just trust me Jeanette have I ever been wrong "Brittany says with a huge grin .

"Do really want us to honestly answer that question Brittany ",Eleanor says rolling her eyes at her sister "but in this case I think you're right " Eleanor let's out a giggle

"It was your invention that saved us Jeanette if you had been in school you never would have invented it ",Brittany smiled reminding her .

"Well, I guess that's kind of true ",Jeanette said softly ,somewhat agreeing with her sister .

As they get home, they bump right into Alvin .He is glaring at them with a look of angry on his face ."They were trying to shoot you . I saw your interview on tv "Alvin says ,shaking his finger at them .

"And not one of them hit us because we were born to be superheroes ",Brittany says laughing "You have to admit it Alvin we had everything under control."

"You want me to believe things were under control with you running the show Brittany",Alvin looks over at her out the corner of his eye .

"Don't be jealous Alvin I can handle things just fine, maybe you should be worrying about yourself ",Brittany rolls eyes before going back to trying to ignore him.

"Why would I be jealous of you for ",Alvin's eyes kind go angry again as he shouts at her as she flies away from him toward the tree house .He waits until Brittany and her sisters are out of site before he whispers his face going soft "Just be careful Brittany "

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

Two day later

As the kids were sitting down at their desks at school Simon noticed a bandage on Jeanette's arm .He approached his girlfriend to find out what happened . He stood in front of Jeanette's desk looking straight at the bandage on her arm.

"Jeanette what happen to your elbow ",He asked in concern

"Well,we were rescuing some people from a fire in an apartment building and I guess I burned my elbow "Jeanette tries to cover it up maybe a little embarrassed by it she pushes down the sleeve of shirt over the bandage .

"Are you alright? ",Simon asked ,trying not to get to involved but at the same time wanting to make sure she was ok .

"I am ok Simon ",Jeanette smiles at him ,a look of embarrassment on her face .

"Do you want the school nurse to take a look at it ?I could take you if you want ",Simon ask a little concerned

"It's ok Simon there is no need to do that ",Jeanette smiles looking down at her desk blushing .

"Are you sure Jeanette ?",Simon didn't even get to finish his sentence .

"She is just fine Simon ",Brittany broke in hearing the conversation between the two ."We don't need another lecture on safety from your dad again on the way home from school either ",Brittany eyes Alvin with an annoyed look on her face .

Alvin begins to chuckle "you know how adults are they are always lecturing about something "

"Look Alvin I know your used to being the center of attention all the time but ,we did all this ourselves and you need to stop trying to steal the spotlight ,ok", Brittany sits down at her desk opening her backpack getting a out a book and pencil sitting it on the top of the desk.

"I am not trying to steal the spotlight ",Alvin says angrily shouting at Brittany as the two begin fighting Miss Smith enters the classroom .

"Enough ,both of you .Take your seat Alvin "Miss Smith orders .She looked pretty annoyed herself " The day is just starting and the last thing I need is the two of you going on about your normal petty problems which I could care nothing about "

Alvin takes his seat ,giving Brittany the angry eye before placing his book on his desk next his brother Simon who sits down at his own desk at the same time .

"This is why I hate girls "Alvin whispers to himself "They do and say the stupidest things "

The day went by slowly the whole time both Alvin and Brittany giving each other nasty looks from across the room .The fighting between them was pretty normal so it was of no shock to Brittany's sisters or Alvin's brothers when the day ended and the two ignore each other in the hallway .Brittany stormed out the school her backpack on her back .Her two sisters ran after her .Dave stood near by standing in front of his car .When saw the three girls he smiled at them .

"Hey girls ,do you need a ride? ",He smiled greeting them cheerfully .Brittany just kept walking not saying a word as she pasted him by not meaning to be rude toward Dave but she was to upset with Alvin to talk .Eleanor on the other hand stopped smiling at Dave before giving an answer to his offer .

"Thanks Dave but I think we will walk ",She answers ,maybe trying to apologize for her sister in a polite tone before she went chasing off after her .

"Thanks anyway Dave ",Jeanette replied as she pasted by chasing after her both her sisters .

Dave's three son's came walking up towards him and Dave opened the car door for them .They hoped in putting on their seat belts as Dave closed the door . As Dave slide into the Driver's side ,he looked back at his three boys mostly directing his attention toward Alvin .

"Let me guess ,you and Brittany are fighting again "He asked before starting the car and turning his attention back to his driving .

"What else is new ",Alvin replied ,setting his bag on the floor under his feet .Simon setting his on lap while Theodore set his next to him.

"What are you fighting about this time? ",Dave asked always wanting to find what was going on with his son's .

"It's really not worth discussing Dave "Alvin replied ,not really wanting to talk about it .

"Well ,you know if you feel like talking about it we can always chat ",Dave smiled as he drove the car toward .

"Yeah ,sure Dave ",Alvin muttered under his breath

The girls stopped at the park .Brittany was sitting on the swing pushing it with her feet as her two sisters approached her .

"Britt are you ok?",Eleanor asked ,getting concerned about her sister

"I am fine, Ellie "Brittany looks up smiling at her .Jeanette sat down on the swing next to her .

"Are you sure you're alright Brittany ",Jeanette looks over at her sister .

"I am fine Jeanette ",Brittany tries to reassure her .The three girls hug each other before picking up their bags and heading toward home unknown to them that they were being watching . Two men peek their heads out from behind the bushes .

A man with a medium build with blond hair and green eyes peeks his head out from behind a bush along with another man of the same build with brown hair and brown eyes both men are wearing gray pants and tee-shirt .

"Those are three girls I was telling you about Billy .They stopped us from robbing the jewelry store and stopped four other robberies in the last week

.If they show up during the bank heist we will have no choice to eliminate them ",the blond haired man pulls a gun out of his bag loading it clicking the trigger .

He points it toward the girls making a swishing sound as they walk away not actually firing it .

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

On Saturday Jeanette opened the newspaper as she did ,she came running up the steps of the tree house .She screamed with excitement as she came inside getting the attention of her sisters .She holds up the paper .Her two sisters who were eating breakfast look up.

"We are on the front page of the paper " ,She grinned ,showing them the picture of her and sisters on the front page dressed in their superhero outfits . Brittany grabbed the paper out of her hand . The headline reading the city is much safer with these girls around .

"Wow the city loves us ",Brittany said smiling "can you believe this is true .It just keeps getting better and better ."Brittany cut out the article putting it on the front of the girl's refrigerator .Eleanor disturbed the excitement .

"Girls it says on the Internet the bank on fifth street is being robbed .We better hurry and get there quick " Eleanor says jumping up knocking her chair to the ground before her and sisters get changed into their superhero outfits speeding off through the air they fly inside the bank the three bank robbers from the jewelry store plus another man stood putting money into a bag .Brittany stood in front of her two sisters ,her hands on her hips .

The man started laughing "Well ,well the three little princesses are here to save the day "

"Put that money back or otherwise we will be forced to deal with you ",Brittany ordered in a firm voice ,but before she could finish a net scooped them up into the air so they are hanging from the ceiling the three girls struggled inside the net .Jeanette pushed a button in her armband it flipped something out that looked like razor which she used to cut a hole in the bottom of the net and the girls fall down back in front of the men ."very cute ,but your little net is no match for us ", She said crossing her arms .

One of the men took a shoot at Jeanette but the bullet even through it hit her didn't even make a mark ."This time I decided to make us bullet proof vests ", Jeanette said smiling

"Give it up your out numbered ",Eleanor added in .

The girls were paying so much attention to the four robbers ,they didn't noticed someone coming up behind them .Before they knew it they were tossed into a box the lid was shut and a padlock was put on the box lock .

The man was chuckling "Sorry girls ,but playtime is over ",the girls are rocked back worth as they could feel the box being moved .Brittany peeked out through the keyhole to see them being put in the trunk of a car and the top of the trunk is closed ."time to dump this box in the river "a man could be heard saying .The car starts moving as the girls get bounced around in the box .

"Great ,now what do we ",Brittany signed looking at her two sisters

"Don't worry Brittany I can get us out of this box ",Jeanette saying pushing another button on her armband which pushes out a screwdriver .She begins working on picking the lock after getting her arm through the keyhole .

"You put a screwdriver in there ",Brittany asked looking at her sister oddly .

"Of course Brittany you never know when you might get locked in a place ",Jeanette says trying to pick the lock to open .The top of the box pops open .

"Good job ,Jeanette only we are still stuck in the trunk of the car ",Eleanor said half smiling than turning her smile to a frown .

"I hate to say this girls ,but I think might need to call for backup ",Brittany picks up her cell phone .She tried to dial a number "great no signal "She throws the phone down on the ground .Jeanette picks it up .

"Don't worry Brittany I created something just for an emergency like this ",Jeanette put a little chip on the back of the phone .She hands the phone back to her sister "Try it now "

Brittany tries her phone again "Hey ,its working "She smiles "Jeanette you're a genius .Hello Alvin I think we got ourselves into a pickle and need your help "Brittany said hating making this call .

"Brittany were are you ",Alvin said with frustration in his voice into his phone .

"We don't acutely know we're in the trunk of the robbers car and ",Brittany began .

"Don't worry Brittany we will find you ",Alvin said to her just as the phone died .

"Great the phone went dead "Brittany throws it back down on the ground .

"Sorry Brittany the chip will only allow the phone to connect for a few minutes .I was kind of still working on it ",Jeanette says, looking kind of embarrassed again

"Looks like we are gonna have to find our own way out of this mess",Eleanor looks toward Jeanette "you got any other ideas ?"

"The brake lights ",Jeanette said, getting an idea " I need to find the brake panel .If I can get the lights to fall out we can use the hole to alert out other drivers that we are in the trunk ."Jeanette starts trying to find the panel.

Back at the Seville house

Alvin comes running into the kitchen his cell phone in his hand .As he runs into the room ,he gets the attention of his brother's and dad .

"Alvin what's wrong ?"his father asks, approaching him after seeing his son so upset .

"Brittany just called me ,but we we're cut off .The girls have been kidnapped ",Alvin said kind of frantically .

"What ",Dave managed to spit out .A look of shock on his face .

"Poor Eleanor ",Theodore said with a scared look on his face .

"I hope Jeanette is ok ",Simon jumped up out of his chair running beside his brother and Dave .

"We better find them fast before one of them gets hurt sounds like they tried to stop a robbery and got themselves in trouble .They are locked in the trunk of a car ", Alvin said muttering under his breath . "Brittany I hope we find you and you're ok "Alvin said the last part softly so nobody else can hear him .

( To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin paced behind the policeman "you have got to find Brittany she has been missing for hours "Alvin followed the policemen around the station .

"Look ,kid you have been following me around for two hours your dad and brothers went home .It's clear you have the hots for this girl ,but she will be found ", The police officer sat down at his computer "go home kid "

"You don't understand I don't have the hots for this girl ,it's just this is Brittany and we'll see she is well let's just say she is Brittany ",Alvin jumps on the keyboard of the officer's computer .The police officers lifts him off setting him on the ground .

"Kid go home we will call when we find them alright ",He ignores Alvin and goes back to typing .

"I am not leaving until you find Brittany "Alvin sits down on the bench with his arms crossed .The office sighs just shaking his head .

Back in the car

"Any luck Jeanette ?",Brittany asked ,bumping her head on the hood of the trunk as the car bounces around down a dirt road .

"Since they turned down this dirt road there hasn't been any traffic behind us and the trunk release isn't working .Otherwise ,we could just fly out of here if I could get it open "Jeanette kept trying .Suddenly the car stops .Jeanette puts the lock back on the box just in case .She could hear the men talking .

"We ran of gas ",One of the men says kicking the car .The girls listened to them talking from inside the trunk

"What about those girls ",the other one said

"Let's just push the car into the river it's stolen anyway .We can get rid of them both at the same time "the other man says as they as all start chuckling .

Brittany jumps backward with a terrified look on her face "Jeanette you better have another idea or we are not going to make it out of this one ."

"Calm down Brittany if the seat folds in we can get into the backseat ",As Jeanette starts pushing on the seat the car starts moving from behind it being pushed it forward .

."Evan if we get into the backseat the windows and doors are automatic they won't open unless we have the keys in the ignition what if they are locked "Eleanor tells Jeanette with a panicked look on her face Jeanette gets the seat to fold down the girl's falls into the backseat just as the car is pushed into the river .The car starts sinking the water starting to come near the top of the window .

The men stood on the bank laughing" get out of that one super girls "They walk back up the hill laughing .

Jeanette tried the doors ,but they were locked, she remembered seeing a hammer while they were locked in the trunk she reached back grabbing it and starts smashing the window . She was only was able to smash the window enough so they can swim out before the water started pouring in through the now broken window the edges of the broken window are still sharp and could cut them as they swim through ."Swim to shore fast girls "She says to her sisters as the water starts rushing into the car as it is continuing to sink . The girls swim to shore , climbing onto the bank hugging each other now soaking wet . They look at the car now completely under water and hug each other again out of fear .

"Are you guys ok ",Jeanette asked, hugging her sisters

"Thanks to you all I want is to just go home ",Brittany said breathing in relief .Just as the girls were speaking a police car drove up and Alvin came running down the hill .

"Brittany "He yelled as he ran to her he scooped her up ,swinging her around before setting her down "Why are you all wet ?"He notices a large gash on her arm where some the glass from the window had cut her and had started bleed .Brittany hadn't noticed it before with all the excitement .He grabbed her by the arm ,dragging her to the policemen who was now walking down the hill .

"Alvin what are you doing "Brittany asked being dragged behind .

"Quick call an ambulance she hurt herself "Alvin holds up Brittany's bleeding arm .

"Alvin ,it's just a scratch Jeanette had to break the window to get us out of the car and I must have cut myself on the window ", Brittany rolls her eyes

The officer whispers to Brittany "the kid is crazy he won't leave me alone until I issued an Amber alert .Are you ok kid? ",The officer asked her .

"I am fine its only a scratch ",she told the officer .Brittany rolled her eyes "an amber alert really Alvin "

"Of course, Britt your my best girl I won't take any chances with you ",Alvin hugged her tight .Just as they are talking a car pulled up . Both Simon and Theodore came running down the hill.

"Ellie ",Theodore yelled ,running to her and hugging her

"Jeanette ",Simon yelled running to her .He hugged Jeanette in a tight hug .

"Are you girls ok",Dave asked after he parked the car and began walking down the hill .

"No Dave look she hurt herself ",Alvin grabs Brittany's arm holding it up.

"It's just a scratch ",Brittany says again sighing .

"And they are soaking wet "Alvin continued to go on about it .

"Alvin calm down alright ",Dave looks at his son before returning his attention back to the situation "are you alright Brittany ."

"I am fine Dave I cut it on the broken glass on the broken car window "Brittany said ,sighing yet again "It's just a scratch "

"Well ,maybe we should have someone take a look at it just to be sure ok. Why are you girls get all wet ",Dave asked wanting to know what happened .

"Well the robbers kind of pushed the car into the river while we were still inside",Eleanor responded to his question in a soft toned voice .

"What "Both Dave and Alvin spit out at the same time .Their faces looking in shock .

"Well the good thing is you girls are ok ",Dave picked up all three of the girls hugging them before setting them back down ."We better get you girls checked out and get home, it's getting late kids "The group walks up the hill to the car .

"But Jeanette and I are fine Dave ",Eleanor said but before she finish Theodore jumped in horror .

"There is blood dripping through your shirt " He points at Eleanor who lifts her shirt .She had a small gash its really more like a little scratch just it was bleeding on her stomach . Theodore screamed when he saw it making them all turn looking at her .

"Oh no ",Eleanor said ,wiping the blood on her hand the sharp edge of the broken window must have cut into her stomach without her knowing it ."No Theodore don't scream it's not that bad "It was to late the group was staring at her turning it into a big issue .

Dave runs up the hill to the policemen asking him to call an ambulance as now he was worried knowing the girls had been hurt and we're not saying so .He thought it was scratch on Brittany's arm so he was going to take her to a doctor but he realized they might all three have injuries he didn't know about .He was going to have all three checked out anyway just to be sure but now that he knew it was more than a scratch on one of them he got really concerned.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor came out into the room holding a pad .He stood in front of Dave and the boys .

"The girls are just fine Mr. Seville .Just minor cuts and bruises .Eleanor had to have five stitches in her stomach I will wanna take them out in about seven days , Jeanette had some minor scratches on her hand so I taped up her hand with an ace bandage she should leave it on for the next week or so ,and Brittany had a minor scratches on her arm I put a bandage on. "You can take them home anytime .You made the right choice bringing them in always better to be safe than sorry maybe no playing superhero for a while ."He writes on a pad before tearing off a piece of paper handing it to him ."

"And that goes for you three also ",Dave gives his sons a look.

"But Dave ,that's not fair ,we didn't do anything wrong ",Alvin starts pleading with him.

"I don't care Alvin when you kids start doing things that get you hurt ,I have to put a stop to it "Dave said putting his foot down .

"But Dave, "Alvin started arguing "we didn't do anything that would get us hurt ."

"I don't want to lose you boys .Just do what I tell you alright "Dave said being firm .The situation had him thinking about his boys and how easily he could lose them .He hugged his sons . He opened the door to the room the girls were in after walking down a long hallway as he did his three boys ran inside .They hugged their girlfriends .Eleanor was sitting on the examining table ,but when she saw them, she turned around shifting her body so she was turned backward, her stomach rubbed against the table as she jumped back down on her feet she turned around looking at them . Theodore let out another terrible scream .

Eleanor let out a loud sigh "Why are you screaming for now Theodore? ",She rolled her eyes at him .

"Don't do that you have to be careful of your tummy ",Theodore rapped his arms around her hugging her tight .

"It's only five stitches Theodore. Don't dramatize it ",Eleanor lifted her shirt showing him .She ripped off the little bandage covering the stitches showing Theodore"you almost need magnifying glass to even see it "

Theodore fainted as he flew backward Simon caught him .

"Theodore ",Dave jumped starting to run over to him

"Don't worry Dave I got this" Eleanor got a cup walked over to the sink filling it with water throwing it on him causing him to wake up ."Chill out Theodore " ,She said to him as his eyes opened .

"Just be more careful Ellie",Theodore warned her as he stood up ." You really had me scared"

"Nobody died Theo ",Eleanor said almost chuckling at Theodore.

"Eleanor "Dave said firmly lifting her back up on the table after he made sure Theodore was ok ,she was holding the bandage in her hand "you have to leave the bandage on ."He called for a nurse to come put a new one on .Eleanor groaned wishing everyone would stop making such a fuss over it .

"But Dave it itches "Eleanor said in protest .

"That's what the bandage is for to stop you from scratching it .It's also to keep the dirt out of it .Just keep it on alright ",Dave said to her firmly .

"Oh alright ",Eleanor said ,muttering under her breath .Dave hugged her.

"Jeanette are you alright ",Simon said ,looking at the bandage on her hand .He hugged her tight .

"She was so awesome Simon without her we would be buried at sea right now "Brittany said smiling over proud of her sister .

"It was nothing really "Jeanette said ,blushing looking over at Simon .He smiled at her .

A nurse came into the room attending to Eleanor .

"Guys, maybe we should get pizza on the way home .It's been a long day and I don't feel like cooking ",He set Eleanor on the floor after the nurse put the bandage back on ."go wait for me in the lobby "the kids run into the hallway "Don't go showing off your stitches to everyone in the waiting room Eleanor.I don't need Theodore fainting again " Dave sighed as the nurse smiled at him . "Guys make sure she keeps that bandage on "Dave yells to his sons,Jeanette,and Brittany .

"OK Dave ",All six of them yell back at him at the same time .

"Sounds like you have your hands full",She was writing on a pad of paper .She was short with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white nurses uniform with matching white shoes

"What makes these kids think they can stop a bank robbery ?First my own boys almost get kidnapped and then I get a call that these three girls are locked in the trunk of a car later to find out they had been pushed into a river locked in the car almost being killed ",Dave sighed "I don't mean to trouble you with my problems .

"I am a nurse people trouble with their problems all day long "She smiled ,patting Dave on the back as she leaves the room."There kids don't worry about it so much this week they want to be superhero's next week they will forget all about it and move onto something else "She left the room shuffling down the hallway to the next room as Dave left the room searching for the kids .

To be continued


End file.
